Hoenn World Championships
by darkpittoo
Summary: first fanfic! Ben, the modest dragon master, decides to take part in a worldwide battling competition hosted in Hoenn. he soon finds out how famous he is-and how many people hate him for supposedly caching the legendary Rayquaza who they worship as a god. rated T for some later chapters that might crop up. OC's for later chapters accepted via PM ONLY. be specific please.
1. Chapter 1: the morning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Pokémon.

The day of the tournament was finally at hand. Trainers gathered from the 6 regions of the world, some from Kalos bringing Pokémon no-one had ever seen or even heard of before. The tournament was held every year in Hoenn. The main competition would take place in various places around the region. The land battles were held at meteor falls, the sea battles at Sootopolis City, and the sky battles were held in Fortree City. The winner of each competition would get together at Slateport City for the final showdown. The winner would be crowned at 1 of 3 places, depending on who won. Water was crowned at the Seafloor Cavern, comparing their strength to Kyogre. If land won, the victor was crowned at the deepest point of the old Magma Hideout, comparing their strength to Groudon. Finally, if the victor used Flying-types, they would be crowned at the zenith of the Sky Pillar, comparing their strength to Rayquaza. The 3 legends had once overseen the crowning process, but someone had captured them, so they no longer did so. Anyway, onto the story.

In his hotel in Fortree City, our main character had been rudely awoken by one of his poke balls rattling. "alright", he moaned. "I'll let you out". He groaned, got out of bed, grabbed the pokeball and walked outside. His pyjamas were of a 3 coloured design of blue, red and green. blue for the legs, red for the top and green for his hair, if that could count as part of his attire. He threw the poke ball into the air, and his lead came out. A massive Salamence, nearly twice the size of a normal one, hovered just above the ground for a few seconds before touching down on the wooden planks, hoping they wold hold her weight. When they did, the Salamence breathed a sigh of relief.

" What did you wake me up for, Draygol? It's the day of the competition and I need my sleep", the boy asked in dragon talk. The massive dragon replied," You need too much sleep. Have you checked the time?". She tapped his watch. He looked at it, then a look of shock registered on his face. "My match starts in 15 Minutes! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" he quickly hurried back inside to get dressed and grab the rest of his Pokémon. Draygol turned her back until she heard him emerge. Without further ado, he returned Draygol to her poke ball and ran to the Pokémon centre, where the participants would be gathering.

He found his opponent waiting for him next to the door. "Good to see you. The name is Ben". The other trainer merely looked at him and replied, "My name is Lauren. I've heard a lot about you. They call you… the only true dragon master. They also say that you were the one who caught our lord Rayquaza. Did you really do that?" Ben blushed, and said," I didn't catch him. He chose me. Much like N and Zerkom. He spoke to me and said, "_I see your power. Take me as your friend and I will teach you many things about legends, power and understanding the hearts of Dragons!" _so I took him as my friend. It was quite hard to have him around me, so he eventually agreed to go into a poke ball, though I had to convince him first. I named him "Retsukuza", which means "one who sits in the ferocious heavens" in Japanese. At least, I was told it meant that." The girl nodded, her eyes widening. "to behonest, I don't stand a chance against you, but I'll put up a fight anyway. I presume that you have a suitable counter for ice types? It wouldn't do to see you go down so easily." He smiled a knowing smile and said quietly, "it's not just a counter. It's a freaking tank."


	2. Chapter 2: round 1 division 4

The 2 trainers spanned each other across the vast arena. Lauren sat on the top of a tree, while Ben stood on a crag nearby. The space between them, save for the long drop to the ground below, was just air. Perfect for a sky battle. The referee began to lay out the rules.

"Alright you two, listen up! You are allowed either 3 normal Pokémon, 2 of the pseudo-legendarys or 1 legendary. You may switch between battles, but not during. Standard battle frontier tournament rules apply from here. No re than 1 of the same Pokémon or item. All battles are single battles, no exceptions. Now, let the match begin!" And with that, it began.

Lauren called out a single pokeball. "Okay Frostbite, I chose YOU!" and with a roar, she tossed to pokeball into the air. It opened at the zenith of the throw and released articuno, one of the legendary bird trio. This would be her only Pokémon. Ben smiled. He pulled an ultra-ball from his pocket, and without making a sound, tossed to pokeball at the ground. It split open when it was halfway there, releasing Draygol, his salamence, who roared her distaste at having to face an ice type. However, the roar was imbued with so much draconic power that articuno screeched and began to attack Draygol before Lauren had given her an order, intent on preventing as much harm as possible. And so, the fight began.

Rayquaza had taught Ben many things in the time that they had been with each other. The first was to be able to understand what dragons were saying. In return, Ben taught Rayquaza how to speak like a human. Another thing was how to contact and speak to a dragon (who was willing and had some psychic ability) just using his mind. The latter was the far more useful of the 2, as it was a useful battle strategy. So when the articuno began to attack Draygol, Ben said nothing. In his mind, however, he was screaming. The articuno had whipped up a hailstorm, which impeded draygol's movements. On top of that, one hit from the other Pokémon was probably 1HKO Draygol, as not even she could withstand a X4 super effective ice type move. So when the battle started, Ben went into overdrive. At the same time, Lauren so was frightened by the scene of a massive salamence bearing down on frostbite that she failed to give her Pokémon an order. Lauren was an experienced battler, but her articuno wasn't and had never even heard of type matchup, so was only using flying type moves.

"_Draygol! Evade articuno's first attack, then use dragon claw followed by crunch!" _Ben roared in his mind. Draygol did a trick drop, and articuno skimmed over Draygol, his brave bird attack missing and carrying him onwards until he crashed into the crag that Ben was standing on. The double recoil of the attack itself and crashing into the crag severely dazed and wounded the articuno, confusing her and dealing tons of damage. She managed to flap out of the way o Draygol's dragon claw, but was caught in the crunch attack. The powerful hit knocked her out of her confusion, but the sheer power of the blow knocked her to the ground. Ben smiled. "_I don't think that articuno stands a chance with you on the field, Draygol. Maybe I should switch you out" _Draygol sighed inwardly. She was just beginning to have fun. Nevertheless, she could do nothing to stop ben pulling the ultra-ball from his belt and returning Draygol to it. He then pulled a premier ball from his belt and threw that into the air, and out came a Dragonite called LostLight (it guides_ lost_ sailors to land). Although a small specimen for a Dragonite, her power was unmatched among her kind. _"Ok LostLight, K.O him with dragon pulse!"_ Ben roared in his mind, and the dragon obeyed, swooping down, opening her mouth and launching a dragon pulse at the unfortunate articuno, who promptly fainted on the spot. he was fairly close to the ground, so he didn't get too badly hurt when he hit the ground. Lauren climbed down the tree as fast as she could and ran over to her articuno. "Frostbite, are you ok? Did you break anything?" she asked her Pokémon. The Pokémon shifted slightly, giving Lauren a view of his wing, which seemed normal at first glance, but on closer inspection, it was broken in 3 places. Lauren hastily returned Frostbite to his pokeball, for fear of more harm at this boy's dragons. The referee was equally shocked by the sight, but managed to collect his thoughts and shout "I pronounce Ben the winner of the first round division 4 sky battle!" .Ben looked on, slightly sad that he had inadvertently caused another Pokémon to be wounded. He would have to talk to LostLight after this. But that could wait. Right now, he needed his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: after the match

Ben sat in the Pokémon centre, his eye half open, trying to catch up on lost sleep. However, the TV was in front of him, and it was showing the results for the first round of the tournament, so he wanted to see what it said about him. The results for the water league were, by and large, the same as every year: someone used an Eelektross and pwned everything. Ground league was interesting though. Not the first round, but who was fighting in the next round. The info showed up next to a picture of the trainers face. She looked like both her parents.

(OC)

Alison "Draco" Ketchum.

Loves her Pokémon but is ferocious in battle very kind and determined to make her dreams come true. Pokémon: Fraxure, Glaceon, Gliscor (ground league).

She is the Daughter of Ash and Misty.

"Well, I'll be dammed" said the guy next to ben , who had just won his match: round 1, division 2. If we one in round 1, division 1.5, he would be battling Ben. "Looks like those two finally go together. I was betting on Dawn…" Ben perked up, interested. "Really? I thought it would be May". The man looked at Ben as if he was mad, then carried on watching the TV, which was beginning to show the results for the sky league.

Round 1 results:

Division 1 victor:

(OC)

Sarah Raine

Pokémon: She uses a Flying team centred around a Togekiss, Flametalon and Mandibuzz, She will always put in a hundred percent and will even resort to cheating if it will win her the match.

Division 2 victor:

Markus Wings

Pokémon: Charizard(Mega evo), yanmega and Braviary. Very strong willed, can talk to flying types and has never been known to accept defeat at any point.

Division 3 victor:

Hector Surge

Pokémon: \Thundurus (god)/. Son of Lt. Surge. Was born during the war and raised as a solider. Has not lost…yet.

Division 4 victor:

Ben Dragnovinz

Pokémon: /Salamence\, /Dragonite\, \Rayquaza (god)/. Modest and thoughtful, you wouldn't think it was he who caught our lord. He will pay the price for this sin!

Ben stared at the TV for a long time. Markus started at Ben for a long time. (I wish I could say, "the TV stared at Markus for a long time"). Slowly, Markus got up, and walked out of the room. Ben just sat there, wondering why Rayquaza had chosen HIM, of all people, and why the f*** did everyone think he CAUGHT Rayquaza? Rayquaza had offered himself to Ben, and had only agreed to go into a pokeball (Rayquaza insisted on a luxury ball) because it was scary for other people seeing this kid walk towards you with a f***ing great GOD hovering over his shoulder. He sighed, and hoped that these people would someday understand him, or at least know the truth. Anyway, tomorrow was the .5 divisions. He would be battling Hector Surge in Division 3.5, and Markus Wing would be battling Sarah Raine in Division 1.5. The day would be a long one, but he hoped it would go quickly.


End file.
